


Sweaty & Sticky & Not in a Good Way

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sex, Summer, Summer Lovin', Sweating in the heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: “It’s hot,” Dex grumbles, wiping his sweaty forehead on his arm.“It’s summer. You can’t tell me you don’t sweat in Maine?”Dex tuts and pushes himself up, sitting back against the Haus porch and resting his elbows on bent knees. “Yeah, but I was always doing something to like work up the sweat. I dunno, I didn’t just lie and marinate in it.”Dex and Ransom enjoy a day in the sun. It's hot and sweaty.[Chapter 2 is porn to fill in a missing end scene]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day [Four](https://dexrarepairweek.tumblr.com/prompts) of [Dex Rare Pair Week](https://dexrarepairweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. My [tumblr](http://pongpalace.tumblr.com%20) <3

_Summer Lovin': June 21st is the first day or Summer in America, so let’s see Dex and his s/o having fun outside [in the sun]. Either at the beach, amusement park, camping, etc._

* * *

Dex is sweating in places that he doesn’t want to think about and shifts uncomfortably, trying to to find a position where his skin isn’t sticking to itself. He’s in the shade, no use denying he burns even under cloud cover and with a fresh layer of sunscreen, stretched out on his stomach and wondering when Ransom’s gonna get bored of lying out on the patchy grass that passes as the Haus’ front lawn.

From the looks of him, it won’t be any time soon. His skin is glowing in the sun, and Dex can see a lot of it what with his shirt being used as a pillow and his shorts rucked up for “maximum thigh exposure”, and he doesn’t look grossly sweaty like Dex feels, long limbs sprawled across his towel like he doesn’t have a care in the world. This heat suits him. Dex makes a face; he’s better suited to heat if it’s countered by the spray of waves but he’s not going home this summer. Neither’s Ransom, who’s staying at the Haus until he goes to Boston to start consulting, so they’ve taken to lying out on the front lawn on their days off, just enjoying being still and together before real life starts up again in August.

“You’re staring babe,” Ransom says, eyes closed behind his sunglasses.

“It’s hot,” Dex grumbles, wiping his sweaty forehead on his arm. It does nothing but transfer the grossness; blond arm hairs plastered to his skin now. “Ugh yuck.” Wiping it on the ground is even worse; dirt and pebbles get mixed in with the sweat on his arm. He rearranges so he can rub the mess onto his towel.

“It’s summer.” Ransom’s turned on his side, elbow bent so he can prop his head in his hand, and looking not unlike he’s posing to have his portrait painted like a French girl. It gives him a height advantage to look down at Dex over his sunnies. “You can’t tell me you don’t sweat in Maine?”

Dex tuts and pushes himself up, sitting back against the Haus porch and resting his elbows on bent knees. “Yeah, but I was always doing something to like work up the sweat. I dunno, I didn’t just lie and marinate in it.”

“Bro, such a way with words,” Ransom says, nose wrinkled. He pushes his sunglasses onto his forehead. “‘Marinating in sweat’- really paints a nice picture.”

“You at least look good doing it,” Dex says. He waves a hand over Ransom’s… well everything. He’s kept his bulk from the season, even adding to it after the stress of finals and grad finished and he had time to eat properly. There’s a bead of sweat rolling from his neck to his well-defined pecs that Dex would lick if they weren’t in the front yard. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m a red mess.” He feels that his hair stays standing up on end; from the sunscreen remnants on his hand or the sweat from his hairline, he doesn’t know but Ransom doesn’t bother hiding his amused grin. He gets up, stomach flexing, and knee walks from his towel onto Dex’s.

“That’s a look,” he says, settling in the v of Dex’s legs. He just barely fits; the insides of Dex’s knees are pressed right to his sides. Ransom uses Dex to balance himself, hands a comforting, not smothering, heat on his skin.

“If you come any closer, I’m gonna sweat on you Jay,” Dex warns, eyeing Ransom warily. It’s half a warning, half a request. Ransom might look good covered in sweat, but that doesn’t mean Dex wants his sweat on him in this context. Ransom ignores Dex completely and gets even further into Dex’s space, left hand slipping down Dex’s grossly clammy thigh to rest on his hip. He brings his right hand up, raising an eyebrow for permission. Dex rolls his eyes, but nods and Ransom grins and attempts to tame Dex’s hair, fingers tugging lightly at the strands and scratching at his scalp. It’s soothing. The heat in Dex’s cheeks isn’t entirely from the sun when Ransom leans back to study his work.

“You done?” Dex asks when Ransom’s been staring a while. The sweat beading at Dex’s temples can’t make much of a pretty picture

“Will, let me look.” Ransom grabs Dex’s chin to tilt his head this way and that. Dex huffs, but doesn’t make another sound until Ransom surges forward so suddenly that the surprised sound Dex makes gets muffled by Ransom’s grin. Ransom kisses like he always does, lips soft against Dex’s, but the hand Ransom brings to Dex’s face is sweaty.

Dex breaks the kiss to glare.

“Did you just facewash me with sweat?” he asks, appalled at the six-foot-something ‘adult’ in his lap. Ransom’s smile is innocent but he doesn’t deny anything. He squawks though when Dex clamps his knees around him and flips them so Ransom’s on his back and Dex has gravity working for him as he wipes his sweaty face along Ransom’s neck and chest. He gets an elbow to the stomach as Ransom tries to wiggle free or wipe something else sweaty on Dex. He’s not really sure what the strategy is.

Embarrassingly soon, considering they’re both college athletes, they’re out of breath from laughing as they wrestle and now there’s grass and dirt where Dex doesn’t want to think about from having managed to roll off both towels. It was an all out war when they decided throwing dirt clumps was fair game.

“You wanna get ice cream?” Ransom asks eventually. He’s on his back again with a trail of sweat cutting through the dirt smear along his cheekbone. From his position under Ransom’s arm, Dex feels his chest moving up and down and up and down. It would have been perfect if they had managed to fall in the shade.

“Yeah.” Dex blows out a breath, still comfortable despite the sun burning his skin. Neither makes a move and Dex struggles to keep his eyes open. Ransom’s even breathing and the way he idly traces patterns into Dex’s shoulder is extremely relaxing considering they’re lying in the dirt. He’s not 100% sure Ransom isn’t rubbing more dirt into Dex’s arm now that he thinks about it. “You’re gross though, we should shower,” he says.

Ransom hums agreeably. “Yeah, and I’m not going anywhere with you until you fix your hair.”

Dex pinches Ransom’s thigh. “Dick, you were fixing it!”

“I never said that.” Ransom shoves Dex off his shoulder and rolls to his feet. Dex takes the hand he offers. Without discussing it, they pick up and shake out their towels, Ransom sneezing at the dust. They hang the towels over the porch rail to air out overnight and Dex makes a mental note to bring them in before work in the morning. If he’s being honestly though, they’ll probably stay there till their next day off or it rains, whichever comes first.

“I’m getting a triple scoop,” Ransom tells Dex seriously. He has his shirt tucked into the waistband of his shorts and the sunglasses they almost broke while wrestling hanging around his chin like a douchey chinstrap. “Strawberry gelato.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Waste of a triple scoop.”

Dex lets them into the Haus, shaking his head. He knows Ransom is sticking his tongue out at him without having to turn around and swiping a hand down Ransom’s face in an approximation of a no-look facewash confirms it. Ransom still follows him up to the bathroom where they shuck their clothes and don’t bother with the hot water before getting in, leaving the door wide open. Dex’s skin is definitely burnt and Ransom’s is hot to touch so cold water is a welcome relief.

The relief is short lived once they leave the shower and have to put on clothes though. Dex’s solution is to keep them off. It’s not difficult to convince Ransom.

Their shadows are longer when they finally stumble back out of the Haus and it’s still hot. Dex’s shirt sticks to his back but he doesn’t complain. It’s easy to ignore when Ransom’s kisses are also sticky and taste like summer too.


	2. The Good Kind of Sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex and Ransom fight the heat by not getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN THIS IS PORN OH BOY. 
> 
> Written for Day [Five](https://dexrarepairweek.tumblr.com/prompts) of [Dex Rare Pair Week](https://dexrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) because I've never written smut before and figured the missing scene between the shower and ice cream in the last chapter was a good place to start to challenge myself. 
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20) <3

_Sexy Dexy: Smut is being encouraged! Let Dex show off his moves in bed. Or have someone teach him something new. Awkward, silly, kinky. Have fun!_

* * *

 

Dex is going to miss walking naked from the bathroom to his bedroom when everyone comes back to the Haus at the end of summer. Well, he could probably keep doing it, no one cared much about Shitty’s near constant state of undress, but darting down the hallway will probably lose its appeal when Ransom’s not there to dart with him. Dex frowns; the summer suddenly doesn’t seem long enough.

“Stop that.” Ransom says from behind him. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Dex says into the closet that’ll be overflowing with plaid when Nursey comes back and mixes his stuff in. 

“You’re making your sad face.”

Dex spins to face Ransom, almost slipping on the puddle he’s brought with him into the bedroom. Toweling off was nothing more than a cursory pat dry with Ransom rushing him for ice cream. “How do you know what face I’m making?” 

Ransom shrugs, pausing with his arms through the sleeves of a clean muscle tank. He’s still naked from the waist down, but doesn’t do anything to cover himself. Dex is happy for the chance to keep looking. 

“Your butt clenches when you have emotions,” Ransom says. 

“No it doesn’t,” Dex replies, even as he feels his muscles twitch at the thought of Ransom knowing him well enough to read his emotions from the back. He flushes and Ransom smirks.

“Are we going for ice cream or what?” Dex asks, turning away from Ransom’s satisfaction to consider what to put on. The problem is that it’s still hot out; Dex started sweating almost as soon as they left the cold shower, and his skin is sore from from lying outside. Putting clothes on will be a chore that he has to work himself up to. 

“You gonna get dressed?” Ransom asks, voice right in Dex’s ear. Dex starts; he hadn’t heard Ransom come closer, but he’s there, hooking his chin over Dex’s shoulder. He still hasn’t put on pants. Dex can feel his half hard cock on his hip, but he’s got the shirt on, the screen print design rough against Dex’s naked back.

“My skin hurts,” Dex says, voice just shy of a whine. 

“Ginger problems,” Ransom replies. He presses a kiss just under Dex’s ear, a welcome touch even as the rest of the heat from Ransom’s sun kissed skin seeps into Dex. “You want me to aloe you?” 

“Would you?” Dex is already going back to the bathroom to grab the tube of aloe gel that he stashed there at the beginning of the summer. It’s half gone already when he hands it Ransom and settles on his stomach across the bed. Dex and Nursey haven’t bought another set of bunkbeds yet so Dex and Ransom have been enjoying Lardo’s old double before it gets moved to the basement. 

Dex jerks and looks over his shoulder as the bed dips with Ransom’s weight. Ransom puts a hand on Dex’s back to steady himself while he settles. He gets a knee on either side of Dex’s hips and sits in the dip right above Dex’s ass, wiggling to get comfortable. 

“Anytime babe.” Ransom smiles, popping open the tube. His smile is sincere enough that Dex hides his face in his arm, a little overwhelmed by the fact that they have this.

He sucks in a breath when Ransom’s gel-covered hand starts at his shoulder blades.

“S’cold,” he says, pushing back into the touch. It’s no surprise that Ransom has soft hands.

“You’re hot,” Ransom murmurs.

“So’r you.” Dex has to concentrate with Ransom’s hand running down his sides. He’s ticklish there and Ransom knows it.

Ransom snorts and finishes rubbing aloe on Dex’s back and shoulders, wiping the excess on the Dex’s triceps. 

“Ice cream.” Ransom gets off the bed. When he stands, his tank top hangs just past his hip bones, leaving Dex with a view of his bare ass. His cock’s a pretty picture hanging past the hem. It makes Dex’s mouth water slightly. He grabs Ransom’s wrist before he can go off and do something dumb like find pants and Ransom raises a brow.

“It’s hot,” Dex says. This time he knows it’s a whine. “Too hot to put clothes back on.” He tugs at Ransom’s arm, rolling so he’s on his back and his boner is no longer pressed uncomfortably into the bed. Ransom gets on the bed and straddles Dex’s hips, settling just above Dex’s pubic bone.  

“Naked ice cream sounds like a way to get arrested,” Ransom notes casually, like he doesn’t feel Dex’s dick against his ass. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Dex replies. Ransom looks down at him, grin wicked, and Dex looks up until he gets tired of waiting and grabs the collar of Ransom’s shirt to pull him down for a kiss. 

Dex swallows Ransom’s laugh and Ransom takes the groan that he punches out when he moves his hips against Dex’s. Ransom rearranges so he’s got got one leg between Dex’s for better leverage. He fucks his hips up, rubbing his cock against the sensitive skin where Dex’s leg meets his groan. Dex grabs at Ransom’s ass to pull him closer and he takes what Ransom gives him when their cocks line up. 

“I-” Dex pants. He’s sweating but isn’t sure if that’s a reflection of him slacking on cardio, the heat, or having his half naked boyfriend plastered against him. Ransom’s hips slow but he doesn’t completely stop his grind, having also worked his hand to stroke them between their bodies. 

“What d’you want?” Ransom mumbles the question into Dex’s neck where he’s alternating between sucking and biting. 

“Lemme blow you,” Dex gets out. He gets a grip on Ransom and flips them. Ransom looks like a king settled against the headboards, cock standing proud. He keeps eye contact with Dex as he slowly jacks himself. Like Dex, Ransom is sweating but this is the kind of sweat that Dex is okay with getting all over himself.

“And then I want you to fuck me,” Dex says, making space for his shoulders between Ransom’s legs and knocking away Ransom’s hand. He nuzzles into the coarse hairs on Ransom’s groan, the smell of clean sweat and pre-come intoxicating. He’s practically on all fours with his face in Ransom’s lap. He presses a sloppy kiss to the head of Ransom’s cock ‘cause he likes the sound Ransom makes when he does it.

“You have a lot of faith in me,” Ransom says, breath coming quick for all his nonchalant posing.

“Wait. Can you use aloe as lube?” Dex hovers with his mouth near the tip and his hand wraps around the base of Ransom’s dick. Ransom’s looking at him half in disbelief, half in amusement, though he doesn’t have an answer for Dex.

“I’m just gonna-” Dex sits back on his haunches and then leans over the side of the bed to fish the lube out from underneath where’ve they’ve been stashing it all summer. The tube gets traded for the aloe gel. If Ransom doesn’t have a quick answer about it, Dex doesn’t want it going in his body so he knocks it to the groud. 

Once he’s squirted some lube into his left hand, Dex takes up his position in Ransom’s lap again, using his right hand on Ransom’s thigh for balance. He opens wide and takes Ransom down as far as he can, letting his jaw relax completely. With Ransom cursing above him as he hollows out his cheeks, Dex warms the lube in left hand between his fingers. He shifts, putting more weight onto his right arm, and brings his left hand back. Muscle memory makes it easy to find his hole and he circles it, massaging at the rim while breathing through his nose.

“Fucking multitasker,” Ransom groans somewhere above him. Dex hums and gets a finger in his ass. The motion rocks him forward further onto Ransom’s cock and he pulls off quickly to catch his breath. Ransom pulls him up for a kiss and when he’s done sucking on Dex’s tongue, he maneuvers them so that Dex is on his stomach, cock almost painfully hard as it rubs against the comforter again.

Instead of sitting on his ass this time, Ransom sits further back and grabs two handfuls of Dex’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and then letting them bounce back together. 

“You gonna do something with that?” Dex tries to chirp, but it comes out breathier than he intended. 

Ransom doesn’t answer, instead ducking down and actually biting Dex’s left asscheek. Dex’s yelp turns into a shameless moan when Ransom soothes the bite with his tongue and then veers right. He licks around Dex’s hole, getting sloppier the louder Dex is until it’s wet enough for two fingers to fit in alongside his tongue.

“Yes, Rans, there!” Dex gets his knees under him so he’s able to thrust back, fucking himself on Ransom’s tongue and fingers, cock hanging heavy between his legs. He ignores it though, not wanting this to end too soon. Ransom’s tongue gets replaced with another finger and the lube adds to the squelching sounds in the room when Ransom drizzles more onto Dex’s ass. 

“You good?” Ransom runs a hand up Dex’s flank.

“Fuck me,” Dex groans, toes curling when Ransom prods his prostate. Ransom doesn’t hit it again, purposefully missing it if the huff of laughter Dex hears is another to go by. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Dex pants. He can’t feel his toes so he knows his orgasm is close and he wants to find it with Ransom’s dick in him. His hole flutters around nothing as Ransom takes his fingers out. Dex isn’t proud of the noise he makes at the empty feeling, but he hears Ransom curse under his breath as he fumbles the condom wrapper. 

“How do you want it?” Ransom asks when the condom is finally on, sounding strained. 

“Hard,” Dex answers honestly. He’s still on his knees, back arched and his head bowed. 

“Are you  okay on your knees like that?”

“‘S better than on my burnt back,” Dex says. The tightness from the sunburn has been easily ignored, but Dex knows he’ll regret it if he’s on his back. Like he said, he wants it hard.

So Ransom positions himself behind Dex and guides his cock to Dex’s ass. They both groan when the tip of Ransom’s cock catches on Dex’s rim. Ransom grips Dex’s hip and slowly pushes in, pausing each time Dex sucks in a breath to get used to the stretch and moving again only when Dex nods. Dex is dripping sweat by the time Ransom’s fully seated, hips flush against his ass. 

“Okay, move.” 

Ransom keeps his grip on Dex’s hips as he thrusts, balls knocking into Dex’s taint. Dex can’t help the noises he makes each time Ransom pulls out and pushes back in. He knows exactly where Dex’s prostate is and it doesn’t take much before Dex is coming, cock untouched. He paints his chest, getting jizz on his chin. He urges on Ransom to keep going; relishing in how perfect Ransom’s cock feels in him, even if he’s feeling a bit overstimulated, and he looks over his shoulder to revel at how perfect Ransom is and they make eye contact for a second. Ransom’s hips stutter and he’s coming, groaning low in the back of his throat. He rests his head between Dex’s shoulder blades when he’s done, cock still buried deep. Dex collapses onto his stomach.

“You’re sweaty,” Dex says when he gets his breath back.

“You’re sweaty.” Ransom wipes his forehead on Dex’s back but it doesn’t do much beyond mix their sweat further. 

“Oh, good one babe.” Dex reaches back to pat Ransom’s thigh. Ransom bites Dex’s shoulder but gets up, pulling out slowly. Dex hisses when he slips free. He rolls onto his back so he’s not lying in the wet spot any more. The bedspread on his back doesn’t feel great, so he knows he made the right choice position wise. Ransom ties off the condom and disappears down the hall, returning with a wet wash cloth. He wipes Dex’s chest and chin, kissing him deeply while he’s got a hold of Dex’s chin. 

Dex looks at Ransom when he pulls back. “I can’t believe you fucked me while you wore a fucking muscle tank,” Dex says. 

Ransom pulls the tank top off and throws it in the direction of the laundry basket along with the cloth. He looks like wet dream, still glistening with sweat. Dex is feeling too well fucked to want to do much more than look at him though.

“It’s too hot to cuddle,” Dex says when Ransom makes to get back into the bed. Surprisingly, Ransom brightens at that.

“Ice cream?” he says, smile wide and eyes sparkling. 

Dex laughs, “Yeah, okay. I think I need another shower though.” 

Their second cold shower of the day is just as good as the first and this time, Dex puts on clothes with minimal complaints. His shirt still sticks to his back, but he’s got the whole summer to complain about it. Today he focuses on sticky strawberry kisses instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my cursory google search certain types of aloe are okay to use as anal lube, so there's your fun fact of the day. Take with a grain of salt though :|


End file.
